Cole
by Prujo
Summary: Phoebe makes a huge mistake when she tells Prue she killed Andy.
1. Default Chapter

Cole  
  
  
  
Note: I started writing this a while ago.And I didn't really like how I was doing with it. And I want to fit Paige in it. So I decided to start re- writing it. And don't worry...It will still have the same story line.Just an approved version.  
  
  
  
Piper + Leo=  
  
Melinda, she is 2  
  
Phoebe=Cole (But aren't married.)  
  
Prue has no boyfriend  
  
  
  
Cole Part 1  
  
  
  
Prue Halliwell sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.  
  
  
  
"Prue?" Cole Turner entered the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Morning Cole" Prue said without even looking up.  
  
  
  
"Can you help me with something?" Cole asked her slowly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah.Sure." Prue said still not looking up. She took a drink of her coffee.  
  
  
  
"Could you help me find a ring.?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
Prue finally put the paper down and smiled. "Let me get my purse."  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later Prue and Cole were at a jewelry store close by. Cole and Prue walked though the store looking at the rings. "Oh!" Cole suddenly stopped. "I like this one!"  
  
  
  
Prue looked at the ring. She patted Cole on the back. "Good thing you have me a long." Prue's eyes scanned the rings. Her eyes stopped. "That one is perfect."  
  
  
  
Cole looked at the ring. "You right.It is perfect."  
  
  
  
Prue smiled, "Wow. We finally agree on something.Scary."  
  
  
  
Phoebe sat with her back against the window at a small café near the jewelry store Prue and Cole where at. She smiled at her friend Julia, "I love Cole so much."  
  
  
  
Julia smiled, "You've been saying that like every 5 minutes Phoebe."  
  
  
  
"Have I?" Phoebe asked, "He loves me to."  
  
  
  
"Hey Phoebe." Julia asked as she looked behind Phoebe out the window. "Isn't that Cole.With your sister?"  
  
  
  
Prue and Cole walked out of the store. "Thanks a lot Prue."  
  
  
  
"No problem Cole.Phoebe will be so happy." Prue sighed.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Cole asked, concerned.  
  
  
  
"Yeah.I'm just starting to wonder if I'll ever get married.And have kids." Prue admitted.  
  
  
  
"Prue." Cole stopped her, "You're a wonderful woman.You'll find someone."  
  
  
  
Prue smiled, "Thanks Cole.That means a lot." She bent over and gave him a small quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
Phoebe turned around just in time to see the kiss. And to her it looked a lot worse. How could they do this to her? Prue. That bitch, Phoebe suddenly thought angrily.  
  
  
  
~~*~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Cole Part 2  
  
  
  
"Julia I have to go." Phoebe said getting up. "I'll talk to you later." Phoebe ran to her car, she wanted to beat Prue and Cole to the Manor. She jumped in the car and sped off.  
  
  
  
Phoebe sped past Prue and Cole. "Wow." Prue said not recognizing her own car, "Did you see that psycho in that car? She had have been going 80."  
  
  
  
"Do you want some ice-cream?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
"What? Prue asked.  
  
  
  
"Well you did buy Phoebe's engagement ring, I think the least I can do is buy you some ice-cream." Cole smiled at her.  
  
  
  
"Make it cookie dough and we have a deal." Prue grinned.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Phoebe drove silently in Prue's car, she glared at the road a head of her. How could Prue do this to her? Prue knew how much she loved him. How could she do this to her? For some reason Phoebe did not blame Cole. Cole would never do that to her.Did Prue put a spell on him? Phoebe didn't know what to think.She just knew it was not Cole's fault.  
  
  
  
Phoebe turned into t he manor's driveway. Good, she thought to herself. She beat them home. She would be ready when they got there.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"So how are you going to do it?" Prue asked Cole as she took a bite of her cookie dough ice cream.  
  
  
  
"Do what?" Cole asked, confused.  
  
  
  
"Propose." Prue told him. She took a drink of her ice water.  
  
  
  
Cole shrugged, "I didn't really think of that." Cole paused, "Do you have any ideas."  
  
  
  
"No." Prue thought for a minute. "Oh! I got an idea. How about you buy glow in the dark paint."  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Cole asked, wondering what she was talking about.  
  
  
  
"You can write 'Will You Marry Me?' on the ceiling with the paint." Prue told him.  
  
  
  
"Oh that's a good idea." Cole said smiling. "Where can we buy the paint?"  
  
  
  
Prue shrugged, "Any where." She smiled, "I can't believe my sister is going to be engaged.Oh God I need a man."  
  
  
  
Cole smirked. "You know I bet when you meet someone you like you'll find out he's a vampire or something."  
  
  
  
Prue glared at him, but shrugged, "Probably."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue laughed as she and Cole walked through the manor's door. She still couldn't believe her baby sister was getting engaged.  
  
  
  
"Hello Prue. Cole." Phoebe said coldly.  
  
  
  
"Hey Pheebs. What are you doing so early?" Prue asked her sister.  
  
  
  
"You little bitch!" Phoebe screamed at her.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Prue asked. Phoebe had never called her a bitch before.  
  
  
  
"Prue stop acting like you don't know what's going on." Phoebe snapped at her.  
  
  
  
Prue looked confused. "Phoebe I don't know what's going on."  
  
  
  
Phoebe glared at Prue. "I know you've been sluting around with Cole.I saw you together! How could you do this to me Prue? You know I love Cole! Why would you want to be with him? I thought you hated him!" Phoebe shouted at Prue, who was just staring at her sister in shock. "What second I think I know why! You thought you'd kill Cole.Just like you killed Andy!"  
  
  
  
Prue felt like someone had stabbed her with a very painful realization that she killed Andy. Her bottom lip trembled, thinking her little sister was right. Thinking that she killed Andy. She always blamed herself for Andy's death now Phoebe confirmed it. Without a word Prue turned around and ran out of the manor.  
  
  
  
"Why did you do that?" Cole spoke for the first time, finally getting over his shock.  
  
  
  
"I saw you and Prue at the jewelry store. I know you cheated on me." Phoebe told him.  
  
  
  
"Phoebe I went to the jewelry store with Prue to buy your engagement ring." He pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket. "Actually, Prue paid for it." He opened the box.  
  
  
  
Phoebe stared down at the ring, then realizing what she had said to Prue. "Oh shit we have to find Prue."  
  
  
  
Cole nodded, "We can take my car."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue pulled into the Manor's driveway. She knew Phoebe and Cole were gone. She quickly ran up to her room. She got out her 3 large and 4 smaller sized suitcases and filled them all. She managed to fit all of her clothes in them. She used her power to carry them down stairs and into her car. Shaking badly, Prue got into her car and drove off, not looking back. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cole Part 3  
  
Piper walked into the Halliwell Manor carrying Melinda. "Anyone home?" She yelled. No answer. She shrugged and went up stairs; she had to barrow a skirt from Prue. She gasped when she opened the closet door. It was empty. There was not even a shoebox. "Oh my God." She gasped. She put Melinda down and looked in the dresser drawers. All empty. Piper started to panic. "Prue?" The phone rang, she ran to grab it. "Prue?"  
  
"No it's Phoebe." Phoebe said, "So Prue is not there?"  
  
"No. Phoebe nothing of Prue's is here. All of her clothes are gone." Piper explained.  
  
"Oh God.Look Cole and I will be there in a minute." Phoebe said before hanging up.  
  
"Mamma where's Auntie Prue?" Melinda asked.  
  
Piper picked Melinda up and held her tightly, "I don't know sweetie."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Prue had been driving for almost three hours. She was now out of California, she was now in Nevada. She still wasn't sure where she was going, or what she was going to do. Vermont suddenly popped in her mind. Andy.Tears sprung to her eyes. Andy brought her there for a romantic 6-day weekend was the way Andy put it. They where going to ski. But they ended spending their whole vacation in the cabin, well in the bedroom of their cabin. Neither of them minded that at all. She decided then she would go to Vermont.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Piper waited very impatiently for Phoebe. "Where have you been?" She demanded as soon as Phoebe entered the Manor.  
  
"Looking for Prue." Phoebe said, looking down.  
  
"Why? Why would she leave?" Piper demanded once again.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath, "Well I was eating with Julia and I saw Prue and it looked like she kissed Cole. So I thought they were having an affair. Then I sort of, kind of blamed her for Andy's death." She said the last part very quickly.  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe for a minute and suddenly brought her hand back and slapped Phoebe across the face.  
  
Phoebe gasped as she brought her hand to her face and started to rub it.  
  
"How could you say that to her?" Piper screamed, "You know she has always blamed herself for Andy's death. You just confirmed it Phoebe! Don't you dare pretend you did not know, because you did!"  
  
"Piper." Phoebe said, still shocked her sister actually slapped her. "I'm so sorry.I didn't mean to say that."  
  
Piper sighed, "I know. Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Leo said after he orbed in the room.  
  
"Prue ran away see if you can find her." Piper said. Leo stood a bit shocked that Prue ran away. "Now." Piper snapped.  
  
Leo closed her eyes. "I can't sense her."  
  
"What do you mean you can't sense her?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"A spell is blocking her.But I can tell she cast the spell herself." Leo explained.  
  
"So there is no way we can find her?" Piper asked, ready to break down.  
  
"Unless she calls to tell you where she is.No."  
  
~~*~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Cole Part 4  
  
Hours had passed; it was now 10 at night. Prue was about 2 hours away from Utah and was very tired. There was a Best Western to her right so she turned to get a room.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"We are never going to find her are we?" Piper asked, her eyes where red from crying.  
  
"She'll come back Piper.I know she will." Phoebe told Piper. But deep down Phoebe was not so sure.  
  
Leo sighed, "We are all tired.Lets get go to bed and try to figure something out in the morning."  
  
Piper sighed, she didn't want to sleep, but she agreed. "Fine." She looked at Phoebe for moment, gave her a small glare, and walked up stairs.  
  
Phoebe bit her lip, and looked down at a picture of her self, Prue, and Piper. She closed her eyes tightly, never in her life had she felt so bad.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Prue stared at the phone debating if she should call her sisters or not. She sighed and picked up the phone, silently praying Piper was going to be the one to pick up.  
  
"Hello." Piper said when she picked up the phone. "Prue is that you?"  
  
Yeah." Prue said.  
  
"Where are you?" Piper asked.  
  
"It doesn't really matter." Prue whispered.  
  
"When are you coming home?" Piper asked, hoping it would be soon.  
  
Prue sighed, "I don't know if I'm ever coming home Pipe."  
  
"What? What do you mean you might not come home? Prue I need you.We all need you." Piper said. "And what about the Power Of 3?" Piper told her, trying to think of anything that would make Prue come home.  
  
"I'm sorry Pipe." Prue whispered once again.  
  
"Prue please.Phoebe wasn't thinking.She didn't mean it." Piper said on the verge of tears.  
  
"But she was right.I killed Andy." Prue said, "I have to go. I love you.And send everyone else my love.Okay? And Piper don't hate Pheebs because of this..Goodbye." Prue said, hanging up the phone.  
  
~~*~~ 


End file.
